zeon_centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeon Civil War
The Zeon Civil War (UC.0096-UC.00123) Was a war fought between the Principality Of Zeon, and Neo Zeon, for control of power to the Zeon Homeland. After 22 years since the One Year War in year UC.0079, the Zeon Civil War was known to be the second War involving the Principality of Zeon. ''Comparison to the United Stades Civil and Vietnam War 'Prelude' On a Thursday during the fall of UC.0096, New Harrison, discovered an uninhabitable Planet located about 20 Light Years South of Tr 2. curious on the where abouts of this newly earth like world. Harrison returned to the ruins of A Baoa Qu, where the spoke of Eris 7's where abouts to the Zabi Family who were also eager onto finding out what this world was. Realizing that they were under the Treaty Of Grenada, and understanding that they will not be able to send military Units into the region. The Principality of Zeon, decided to send in a small group of Zaku II's to recon the Planet. On a Saturday nearly about 400-500 Zaku II's arrived at Eris 7, with Harrison Leading the way. Along side him were aces, such as Char Aznable (Another ace and veteran of the One Year War), Zero Medina (Ace Of AEUG/Earth Federation), and Pan Medina (Ace Of ZAFT). Including an unidentified female who also took part in the mission, With a Zaku II. At noon, they arrived on Eris 7, and Landed in the southern region. It was known to be a country side. The team split into 2 groups, only to get ambushed by forces unknown. Despite best efforts on both Melee and Long range quarters the unknown forces seem to plunge the Team of Zaku II's into chaos. Realizing that they are surrounded and being over run, Harrison calls off the investigation, and Char retreats to the northern region. With communications shattered, the Zeon forces found themselves nearing annihilation, until word was out that Zeon reinforcements were on the way to extract them out. It was possible that before the attack Char, might have spread the word out to the Zabi Family before the ambush. Realizing that the only way to escape was to head North. Char led the surviving members of the Zaku II Team towards a fortress looking island, where they made there final stand. With time running out, and casualties up to nearly the 100's, the reinforcements finally arrived to extract the others out. After the attack, it was later discovered that the Unknown forces that populated Eris 7, and attacked Zeon soldiers were known to be the forces of Neo Zeon. The attack on Eris 7, brought about shock and confusion to The Principality of Zeon, but failed to realize that Neo Zeon had declared war. 'War' 'Neo Invasion Of Ruined A Baoa Qu' 12 days after the attack on Eris 7, in the Opening months of UC.0097. Neo Zeon began a large amass of volunteer pilots that were willing to gain their independence from the Earth Federation, knowing that the Principality of Zeon have now gone soft, and had failed to do so during the One Year War. withing a couple of weeks volunteers up to the thousands gathered at Korapo fields, and began training exercises using destroyed Zaku II units that were left behind in the aftermath of the attack 12 days ago. as the weeks passed Neo Zeon gathered an army of over 20,000,000 Strong, with pilots well trained, and well confident for independence. Dictator of Neo Zeon, Kox Ernest knew that there military still lacked a base of Operations for when they began the great day of Liberation and made plans to attack the Principality of Zeon in there ruined Space fortress A Baoa Qu that was split in half 10 years ago in UC.0088. Knowing that if take control of the Principality of Zeon, Neo Zeon might have luck on there side in crushing the Federation and finally getting Independence. Preparations for a full scale attack on A Baoa Qu was swift and clever, that Ernest knew the forces of Zeon were not allowed to fight under the treaty of Grenada, which will lead to them being easily defeated. On April 2nd, UC.0097, nearly about 400 Neo Zeon forces left Eris 7's orbit and set course to the ruins of A Baoa Qu, launching a surprise attack on the destroyed Space fortress catching the forces of Zeon completely off guard. The attack began on a Monday, at the bottom half of the destroyed fortress. Commander of the attack was Richard Korcasai, who took command of the Neo Invasion fleet of the Principality of Zeon in April 1st. During the attack the first hanger fell within mir minutes, forcing the Tail bound defenders to lock down the rest of the Space Fortress. Neo Zeon however managed to breach Hanger 10's gate way entering the space docks, overwhelming the Zeon regiment who was waiting for them inside. New Harrison and Char Aznable launched from the Umbrella section of A Baoa Qu and assisted the defenders in defending the lower half of A Baoa Qu. At one point Zeon forces managed to reclaim the Space docks and force the Neo Zeon Invasion back into space, but a swift counter attack from Neo War Ships caused destruction to the Zeon offensive, forcing them to retreat back to the Space docks. New Harrison managed to flank the Neo Advance from the east and divert there attention away from the Space Docks, but was cut off from Char Aznable, and the rest of the Principality Of Zeon. After the fall of the Northern Hall. Neo Zeon was able to establish a foot hold on the Lower Space Fortress making the turn of war even more difficult for the Principality Of Zeon. Char attempted to reclaim the Northern Hall, but was repelled by a large fleet of Neo War ships that had started to enter the Space Fortress, dropping even more Neo Mobile suits in the Lower quadrant. Char than gathered all the remaining Zeon Defenders of the Lower portion of the Fortress, and attempted to make a final stand on the Upper part of the destroyed lower fort with the upper portion in It's sites. Before the Neo Zeon forces started to flood the entire Southern Portion of the fort, Char ordered reinforcements from the Umbrella Portion to aide in the defense, but communications were scrambled from an unknown source in space. The Zabi's at one point did send a large fleet of Musai Cruisers to the lower portion, where they managed to gain a small advantage in drawing the enemy fleet away from the inside of the Fortress, but were heavily out numbered from too many Neo War Ships. While the battles in space were commencing Char and the rest of the Zeon defenders gathered at the gates of their final line of defense, and began to engage the Neo ground forces. The shoot out soon led to hand to hand fighting witch filled the entire upper part of the Lower quadrant, but Neo Zeon managed to gain the upper hand against the Principality of Zeon, due to their Mobile Suits being more advanced and well armored than those of the old One Year War Mobile suits from back in the year UC.0079. Realizing the lower portion was lost. Char calls a retreat back to the Upper portion of A Baoa Qu, where the Commander Ghiren began an utter evacuation of Zeon civilians back to the Zeon homeland. With the remaining A Baoa Qu defenders nearing annihilation, after the Neo began flooding the upper portion of the fortress The Zabi Family retreated by Zazibar back to the Zeon Homeland along with the remaints of the Refugees including the defenders of A Baoa Qu. With the Neo closing in, New Harrison managed to break through the lines of the lower half and divert attention away from the Upper half, allowing the refugees to escape, but ended being cut off from the Evacuation and trapped in Occupied A Baoa Qu with Neo forces all around with strengths up to the thousands. New Harrison however managed To escape the Neo Onslaught and retreat into Space, but suffered server damaged to the Leg, and across the face. Due to the heavy Damage. New Harrison shut down in the mids of Space not making it back to the Zeon Homeland, but was found by Pan who decided to pay a visit to see how he was doing only to be stunned on his conditioned. Angered and saddened Pan softly grabbed him and returned him to the Zeon homeland where he was automatically sent to a repair bay. After the initial attack the Principality of Zeon had declared War on Neo Zeon, and Pan Medina herself joined Zeon in an attempt to protect New Harrison her future lover. 'Fall Of Grypse II' 4 Days after The fall of Ruined A Baoa Qu. Neo Zeon had decided to use the ruined fortress as their major base of Operation for the war effort against the Principality of Zeon, as well as a stepping stone in attacking the Zeon homeland itself, that lies not that far out. After New Harrison was repaired from the battle damage that took place 4 days ago. The Zabi family hold a conference in an attempt to try and take back A Baoa Qu, but both Char, and New Harrison decline stating that the Neo were too many even for the Principality Of Zeon. New Harrison however came up with an Idea to use another base of Operations, one that could prevent Neo Zeon from attacking the Zeon Homeland which could pop up at any Time. On April 5th, The Principality Of Zeon began to move their forces toward New Axis, but Neo Zeon had gotten there ahead, forcing a battle to erupt between the 2 factions. Despite Neo's best efforts in repelling their attackers, the Principality of Zeon gained the upper hand in the battle overwhelming the defenders and retaking New Axis. Commander Dozi began a large production of Big Zams, with the help of both Zeonic Industries including a newly developed weapons factory that was on the verge of being constructed on New Axis. The factory was known as Zeon 2, and was producing a large quality of Mobile Suits for the Principality of Zeon in efforts to crush Neo Zeon in there Civil War. Production was stalled however after word from Zeon scouts send word that Neo Zeon is planning on capturing Grypse II In an attempt to blast the Zeon homeland apart with a single shot. Fearing the lost of the Principality of Zeon, Commander Gihren sends Garma Zabi along with New Harrison, Pan, and Char into the system with a force of about 20,000 Mobile Suits (Composed Of Zaku II's, Gelgoogs, Zaku I's, and Rick Dom's), and 20 Musai Cruisers. The Neo however knowing that Zeon would arrive to try and take the back the colony laser ambushed them as soon as they enter the Grypse II Region. Admiral Kycilia ordered New Harrison and Pan to defend the right flank while, Char and Garma held the left. Though outnumbered and outgunned New Harrison and Pan managed to force their breaches pretty quickly opening up a road passed the Neo lines to Grypse II ahead. Garma after getting damaged in battle was forced to withdraw from the battlefield and take refuge inside Carrier Dolos that had just arrived in the system with reinforcements. Zeon began to gain the advantage after recovering with reinforcements, managing to push the Neo's far out away from Grypse II, but the tide took another unexpected turn when 20 Neo fresh Neo warships arrived tormenting the Musai Carriers, diverting most of the Zeon mobile suits into defending them. Commander Garma ordered, Pan to defend the cruisers while Char, and New Harrison would try and take over the colony laser. This strategy later turned into a race of time, when Commander Dozie discovers that the Neo Zeon war ships are just a diversion to draw the Main force in range of the Colony laser where it will be obliterated like the Titans were 11 years back. Commander Dozie launched from the mobile armor Big Zam and attempted to take back the colony laser along side New Harrison and Char, but failed when Neo Zeon beat them at their own game, by launching a grand total of about 20 Mobile Armors plunging the field into chaos. With time running out. New Harrison and Char attempt to flank around the Main Neo Zeon forces and attack from both the left and right, while Dozie attacks head on. After a successful attack, the 3 managed to break through the Neo Lines and take back the Orbital Colony Laser killing the operators inside one by one. Realizing that they have one change to end the war right here and now. Commander Garma lands inside the Colony Laser and turns the weapon against Neo Zeon obliterating nearly 50% Of their forces into Star Dust. With the loss of nearly half of the Neo Invasion Fleet, Neo command decides to withdraw from the system pulling their units back one division at a time. Sensing victory Commander Gihren orders the remains of the Zeon Forces to pursue and crush the Neo Zeon rebellion in hopes of ending the war today. Commander Garma, ordered 3 Musai cruisers to block the retreating enemy forces, while new Harrison, Char, and Dozie pursued from behind with the rest of Principality Of Zeon pursuing them at such a fast speed. Pan after destroying a large bulk of Fleeing Neo forces caught a glimpse of a Neo counter attack realizing that Zeon was walking into another trap. Without warning, the Zeon Counter attack is halted by a swift Neo counter attack of about 20,000 Fresh reinforcements launched from Occupied Ruined A Baoa Qu. Commander Dozie and the Rest of Zeon began to get over run again, and without the Colony Laser being colled down, Commander Gihren ordered Zeon to be on the defensive, and pulled the forces back to the their half of the system. Neo Commander Inora Izukia, arrived with a huge squadron of Mobile armors which began to plow the Zeon defense lines into the far reaches of Space. The Zabi family than ordered Carrier Dolos to launch Nuclear missiles in an attempt to strive the Neo Advance, but there attempts were thwarted by Urika Richardson, a new recruit of Neo Zeon. New Harrison engaged Urika, but was nearly defeated by her boy friend Cole Norman, but was spared when Pan arrived and took over the fight. After which New Harrison was taken back aboard one of the Musai's. With the Zeon forces now weakened Admrial Kycilia orders them to evacuate and fall back to the Zeon Homeland. While the evacuations were in progress the aces of Zeon struggled to keep the Neo forces away while their forces got away. After an hour of fighting, the Principality Of Zeon launched one more aggressive attack in launching a bombing attack on Grypse II Destroying the Colony Laser so that it wouldn't be use on the Zeon homeland. 'Attack On Zeon Homeland' Outraged for the Destruction of Grypse II Ernest supplied the forces of the Neo Zeon War Effort and planned a full scale Invasion of the Zeon homeland in attempts of crushing the Principality Of Zeon, and reuniting it as the Principality of Neo Zeon. Both factions were known to be severely weak due to the Grypse II Campaign brining the Civil War to a small stalemate, No longer. On the 29th, of June, the Neo forces amassed in the Ruins of A Baoa Qu and launched an army of over 20,000,000 Strong to the Zeon Homeland, but were blocked by strong Zeon defenses in the region by both Musai's and Mobile suits. The Zabi Family raised any one who was willing to take up arms against the Neo Invaders to defend their homeland, as the battle approached closer and closer. In about 12 hours the Neo Invasion fleet managed to break through the Zeon lines, overrunning the outer defense astroids opening a straight shot to the Zeon Homeland ahead. The Neo advance met with more Musai defense cruisers along with other Mobile Suits as well as Mobile Armor Big Zam's that have been starting to Mass Produce ever since the Grypse II Campaign. With servere resistance by the Principality of Zeon, Only a small bulk of Neo forces were able to break through the blockade and land on the homeland where thy were met with even more grievous resistance. 'Ground War' The battle on the ground began at Daikune Hill, where Zeon forces were waiting for the attacking Neo forces, allowing them to gain a huge advantage over them by shooting down any mobile suit/Warship they see that enter the colony. The ground war took a heavy toll when about 14 Mobile Armors entered the Zeon Homeland plunging the Zeon defenses into Chaos. Aces Char Aznable, New Harrison Rivera, Pan Medina, and Commander Dozie Zabi, managed to draw the Mobile armors away from Daikune hill, but were too late to stop the second wave of Neo Invasion. Despite a blow in the ground war, The battles in Space happen to be gaining an advantage, mostly due to the Principality of Zeon containing more Big Zams than they do Musai's causing delay to some of the waves that are invading the Zeon Homeland itself. The Asteroid that collided with the Zeon Homeland in UC.0089, became a barrier to Prevent even more Neo force from entering from the sides, which started to give the Principality of Zeon an advantage over there enemies realizing that they could only enter through the front entrance and no where else. However the battle word came out that the Battle in Space took an unexpected turn allowing a large fleet to smash through the lines of the Principality reinforcing the ground Invaders. Char and New Harrison managed to attack a large swarm of Mobile Suits before they could land, but word from the scouts stated that the Neo were planning on placing an Orbital cannon somewhere near the entrance of the Homeland, in hopes of blasting the Zeon fleet out of space, but there plans were thwarted when Commander Dozie arrived with the Big Zam and took out the blaster before it can fire a single shot out from the colony. As the War approached the Zeon Palace with the pounding of guns growing Louder. Commander Gihren, prepares the Palace for a final line of defense against the Invading Nero's. Commander Garma led a group of Militia into the Nero occupied section of the Zeon Homeland, and launched an unexpected attack against a fleet of Nero ships that were just arriving into the Homeland with fresh reinforcements. By Succeeding in doing so, Garma reunited with Dozie and the 2 legions counter attacked reclaiming the entry way into the Zeon Homeland. New Harrison and Pan smashed through the center lines splitting the Invasion forces in two, as did Kycilia in space causing confusion and delay among the ranks. Despite these advantages, Neo Zeon attempted to strike the Palace, but were repelled by Char ruining the Nero's last chance in capturing the Zeon Homeland from the ground. With the successful defense of the palace. The ground forces of the Principality launched a huge devastating counter attack reclaiming the Homeland and forcing the Nero Invaders back into Space, where they soon discover that they are trapped, and cut off from there Fleet, that was now surrounded by Musai cruisers, and thousands of Mobile Suits. 'War In Space' The Space war however took an unexpected turn when a fleet of fresh War ships arrived from Eris-7 Breaking through the Principality's Eastern front and entering the Zeon Homeland reinforcing the ground Invasion making the ground war even more Chaotic, and the Space defenders more disorganized. The Zeon fleet later responded by a swift and daring blow against the Neo Fleets Northern Flank splitting there entire advance into 4 separate Parts, causing confusion and delay among the ranks. Neo Zeon responded to this antic by trying to cover their flanks from all 4 Parts that surround their Invading fleet, and persponed a tactic of defense, hopping that they would be able to destroy the Zeon by allowing them to come to them, which in response they did. At first the forces of the Zeon fleet could not seem to break any where against the Neo's armada mostly due to them conducting there Strategy very well, by sending in large quality's of mobiles suits in attempts to prevent the Principality from coming any closer. Commander Kycilia who was among the Zeon fleet orders New Harrison to leave the Homeland and aide the fleet for break through, but New Harrison declined revealing that both him and the Principality ground units were having troubles of there own. Comander Giren, discovering a small gap in the Neo fleet ordered his younger sister to attack the Weak spot while he sent a diversionary fleet to keep the Neo armada occupied. By doing so Kycilia managed to succeed in smashing half of the Neo Fleet apart breaking it in tow, cutting them off from the Ground War that's was going on in the Zeon Homeland. After smashing much of the Nero fleet Admiral Kycilia later discovers that the Zeon Palace was just defended by Char Aznable, and that the Ground war was going well for the Principality Of Zeon. Gihren than gave word to the defenders that reinforcements were comin in from Asteroid Tr-2, with about 22 fresh Musai Cruisers and about 40,000 Mobiles Suits. Knowing that the battle is won Kycilia ordered her fleet not to engage the remaining enemy vessels but to attack the units that were attempting to escape the Zeon homeland. After the Zeon reinforcements showed up The Nero forces were now completely over run, and annihilated. After the Zeon Homeland Campaign ended in failure, Neo Zeon's War Efforts have been reduced to 44%, due to a large quality of their forces being wiped out. The Nero's Invasion force of 20,000,000 Dropped down to 400 After their failed assault, plus Annihilation. The Principality of Zeon however would need several months in order to recover from the intense attack, The Zeon Civil War entered a Stalemate after this initial Attack. 'War Enters Stalemate' 'Zeon Recovers after Homeland Invasion' 'Neo Zeon Recovers after Failed Invasion' 'Zeon Counter Attack' 'liberation Of Loun 7' 'Battle Of Er 9' '''Failed Invasion Of Eris-7' War Comes Down To Earth 'Zeon Attack In North America' 'Neo Invasion Of Japan' Earth Federation/AEUG/ZAFT/LONDO BELL, and SEED Take Action Haman's Counter Attack At Solomon 'Treaty Of Augustine' 'Axis Enter Civil War' Earth Campaign 'North American Campaign' 'Asian Campaign' Battle For Earth's Atmosphere Aftermath Category:Events Category:Zeon Civil War Category:Wars